


sweet dreams of holly and ribbon

by caitlesshea



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, holiday au, home for the holidays, michael and liz work together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitlesshea/pseuds/caitlesshea
Summary: Michael only wants one thing for the holidays.He gets it and more.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 19
Kudos: 72





	sweet dreams of holly and ribbon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themoonwhenimlost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themoonwhenimlost/gifts).



> Some holiday cheer for our grumpy boys. Thank you for always being there for me and I really do hope next year we can make our plans to see each other work! Love you!

“Mikey.”

Michael looks up at Liz, his new coworker and lab partner and scowls.

“No.”

“Oh c’mon, it’s cute,” Liz says sweetly.

“Okay, Lizzie.”

“Alright, you win,” Liz smirks and Michael smiles. 

He likes Liz and he likes the research company they work for. When he graduated with his PhD and found this job he just knew it was the kind of job he’d keep forever. Now, if only they don’t have to relocate and he’ll be set.

“Do you have any plans for the holidays?” Liz asks as she fills a beaker that’s in front of her.

“Something small, maybe. I haven’t decided.”

“You don’t go anywhere?”

“Uh, no. Do you?”

“Oh yeah. I go home to my dad and sister in Roswell. I haven’t been home in a while so it’ll be nice to see them,” Liz says with a smile. 

“That’s awesome. Glad you get to see family.”

“What about you?”

“Huh?”

“Any family?” Liz asks as she stands and walks closer.

“Uhh, just me.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Nah, don’t worry about it,” Michael responds as he shakes his head.

“If you say so.”

**~~~**

It’s two days before Christmas and Michael’s glad he’s off until the new year. This time of year is stressful, especially alone. 

“Hey Liz, Merry Christmas, I'll see you when you get back,” Michael shouts as he puts his coat on.

“Mikey wait!” Liz shouts and Michael rolls his eyes at the nickname.

“What?” Michael asks as Liz stops in front of him just outside of the lab.

“Merry Christmas.” Liz hands him a small package and Michael shakes his head.

“Liz.”

“Just open it.”

Michael opens its and smiles at the alien themed Christmas ornament and raises an eyebrow at Liz.

“I know you’re going to be alone this Christmas so this is from my family,” Liz smiles and Michael pulls her into a hug.

“Thank you, Liz.”

“Michael.” 

Michael whips his head around at that voice and nearly drops the gift he’s holding.

“Private?” Michael squeaks out as he takes in Alex, still in his uniform, with a bag over his shoulder. 

Alex drops the bag just as Michael barrels into him. Michael hugs him tightly, taking in the smell of  _ home.  _

Michael pulls back just enough to kiss Alex and then looks at him, tears in his eyes.

“You’re here? You’re really here?” Michael asks through the tears.

“I’m here,” Alex soothes as he puts his hands in Michael’s curls.

“For how long?”

“For good, Michael.”

Michael looks up at that and sees the truth in Alex’s eyes. 

“I love you,” Michael breathes as he kisses Alex again.

“I love you, too.”

Michael smiles and turns to Liz, who’s suspiciously holding up her phone like she’s recording.

“Lizzie, come meet my husband, Alex.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come find me on Tumblr - same username!


End file.
